


Ocean of Lies, but a Desert of Truth

by TheOverWorld



Series: SNURadio and its Viewers. [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Yuki is related to shoyo from haikyuu - but like au stuff, Yuna is Yuki, basically?, idk how to explain it, it will put all their names in later, its all a simulation, the au is not really real?, this is a fake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Yuna feels like something is off while hosting 'After Hours'. She gets a text from a person listed as 'unknown' they tell her that this world is a lie and that she must play a certain set of songs on a set day and time. All will come undone then. She does as follows, realizing what shes doing, only to have more courage and strength to do it._________________________________"Please, I don't want this to end! please don't be a dream!!!" Taeyong yelled to the sky, as his 20 other members ran to the middle of campus, following another member or just the pull they all felt. They circled Taeyong, crying and hugging one another, not wanting it to end.A similar situation was happening a few meters over, All 13 boys ran across campus to the middle of it, hugging one another, falling on the grass and laughing. They noticed the members of NCT and ran to them.A text arrived on Yuna's phone "33 have remembered and connected. NCT and SVT are back, bring back the other 14 and you'll be safe. once all 47 are together, everyone will remember."





	Ocean of Lies, but a Desert of Truth

Yuna feels like something is off while hosting 'After Hours'. She gets a text from a person listed as 'unknown' they tell her that this world is a lie and that she must play a certain set of songs on a set day and time. All will come undone then. She does as follows, realizing what shes doing, only to have more courage and strength to do it.

 

* * *

  ** _"once all 47 are together, everyone will remember. NCT, SVT, GOT7, and BTS are the first to remember. Make sure of it."_**

* * *

 

She paled. How would she do it? How would she trigger the first memories? Yuna sighed heavily, She knew that she shared a few classes with the members of each group. She sent a text out to Hao telling him that something feels off and that she would check it out. He replied with a thumbs up and a blank faced emoji. Hao knew of the simulation, he knew that this world was a lie, but played along to keep the chaos going. Yuna nodded to herself before slipping on her now cream coloured converse, grabbing her shoulder bag on the way out. She locked her apartment door, ran down the halls and stairs, only passing when she reached a door. She ran past people she knew, waving hello to them only to keep running. She arrived to her classroom after several minutes, finally slowing down and catching her breath. The class didn’t t start for another 15 minutes but she knew that to talk to  _him_ she would need to be early. She walked in confidently, sitting down next to  _him_ once she reached _him_.  _He_ was 5'7'', had red hair, sparkling dark brown eyes.  _He_ had another boy next to  _him_ , that Yuna recognized. 

"Oh! Hey Yuna!" "Hello Johnny, Taeyong." Taeyong smiled at Yuna "So, how are you?" He asked "I'm doing well, but currently a bit stressed about an assignment." "Oh really? whats it about?" Yuna sighed looking Johnny in the eyes. "Its about several characters, and the reader - me - has to make them remember their past, as the world they are in, is a simulation. I have to write a piece about how I would make them realize that the world they are in is fake." The two boys nodded thoughtfully. "I think that, you should show them videos or pictures of who they were in their past? or if they had a favourite song? If they have technology in that book, that is." Johnny said thoughtfully. Yuna smiled "Thank you. Well I guess I have something to show you two." They looked at her in confusion. She pulled out her computer and showed them the group NCT photos of themselves. "This is you Johnny-" she said as she pointed at his photo "And this is you Taeyong. You both were part a Idol Group called NCT. You were part of one of their sub groups called NCT 127. You went to the AMA's last year." She pulled up the song '[Cherry Bomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkuHLzMMTZM)' before they could say anything. 

"Please just watch. I'll show you two the meme videos of NCT afterwards." They nodded silently, watching the video with pure curiosity and interest. At one point Johnny started humming along, Taeyong moving his head to the beat. Once it ended she pulled up a [meme video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h5_f2GXyu8)* which they smiled and laughed at. The video shortly ended, leaving the two boys thinking. They both grabbed their heads in pain, which subsided moments later. "are you two alright?" "We should be - thanks Yuna" "No prob. Johnny, Taeyong. So other than the headaches, do you remember?" there was a pregnant pause "I believe so. So who do we need to find next?" Yuna smiled "Heres a photo of you all, for both of you. On the back there is all of your members names, years, and their first class. I also added their stage names." They nodded "I think that Mark, Yuta, and Renjun will remember quicker than others. Haechan as well. Please find them quickly. We have two months." 

The two nodded "I need to find all of SEVENTEEN, GOT7, and BTS before then. Once you've found everyone, please bring them to the studio. We are in the Art building, on the fourth floor. No room  number, just anywhere up there." Taeyong spoke up "What happens if we find the other group members before you?"  "then send them my way. See you guys later then!"

 

She got up and walked to her regular seat, leaving the two with soooooo many questions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The meme video is "NCT being Extra - by EXOlent" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h5_f2GXyu8


End file.
